Rubik's Revolution
by Anonislove
Summary: N shows White his room, and she discovers his collection of Rubik's Cubes. There is one in particular, however, that she just can't figure out. She would never expect what would happen just by playing a simple game. Ferriswheelshipping, Lemon 2nd chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Rubik's Revolution: Chapter 1

White POV

"This is my room!" N said proudly, beckoning me to sit down next to him on his bed. I sat down awkwardly and stared down at my feet. Not only did he live in a freaking mansion, but his room was huge and filled with plushies, puzzles, and toys as well. You'd expect a seventeen year old boy to have some pin-ups of Professor Araragi or something, but the only things I saw on his walls were pictures of him with his pokemon. He also had an entire wall covered with Rubik's Cubes, minus the few he had strewn across his bed.

"It's a... nice room, N," I said as I picked one of the Rubik's Cubes up and examined it. It was larger than a normal one and looked as if the middle square missing on each side. I tried to twist it as hard as I could but it just wouldn't work. N snatched it out of my hands with a horrified look on his face.

"Y-you'll break it!" he yelled as he clutched the shiny- looking cube to his chest.

"It's already broken- it won't even turn!" I huffed angrily at the toy with a vengeance, crossing my arms over my chest. N simply laughed and patted me on the back.

"It's not supposed to turn, White," he explained between chuckles. I puffed out my cheeks.

"What do you mean it's not supposed to turn? It's a freaking Rubik's Cube!" I yelled, picking up another one, twisting it and presenting it to N as an example. He swatted it away and feigned annoyance as he turned the red side of the one he was holding towards me. He pointed at a small black switch located in the corner and switched it on, making me jump as it began to speak.

"It's called the 'Rubik's Revolution'-" he explained, noticing my confusion. "It's actually pretty fun; I'll show you!"

He pressed down the middle of one of the sides in the place where I thought that a segment was missing. The Rubik's Revolution said something like, "multiplayer" as N handed it to me, smiling.

"Just hit the center square that lights up, okay? Then hand it over to me," he said as I took the toy from his hands. It was emitting a loud ticking noise and I turned it around frantically, looking for the light that was on. Finally I found it, pressing down the center and tossing it to N like a hot potato.

He caught it skillfully and laughed as he looked for the light himself. He found it in about half the time I took and handed it back to me looking smug. I found myself even more panicked this time as the ticking quickened. After a few seconds of fumbling with the toy, I found the light glowing on the yellow side. I pressed it desperately threw it at N , causing him to lift up an arm to protect his face.

It seemed to go in slow motion as the Rubik's Revolution bounced off his wrist towards me, N reaching after it. I reached for it as well, but I ended up leaning too far back. I closed my eyes as I fell backwards onto the soft bed with a thud. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked, instantly turning beet red. I was met with an equally red face about an inch away from my own. N was laying on top of me with the Rubik's Cube still held in his left hand, staring at me with a shocked expression. The toy cluttered to the floor and, surprisingly, N didn't even twitch. Instead, he entangled his fingers with my own and leaned in closer to me, his nose touching mine.

"...N..?" I said, barely even whispering. N shut his eyes tightly and parted his lips to talk.

"D-don't move. Just this once... don't move," he whispered back. He slowly moved in towards my face, just to the point where his lips almost grazed mine.

"C...Can I kiss you?" he mumbled. I could feel my heart beat faster as I nodded, giving him permission. I closed my eyes and my breath hitched in my throat with anticipation. He squeezed my hand with his own and used the other to cup my face. Finally closing in, N ghosted his lips over mine before pulling back. Was that it? THAT was my first kiss? He began to sit up, but I stopped him by grabbing the back of his neck with the hand he wasn't holding.

"...Y-You call that a kiss?" I stuttered, pulling his neck so his lips crashed into my own. N stiffened and widened his eyes, not responding the way I wanted him to. I unlatched his hand from my own and placed it on my waist, leaving him to figure out what to do with the other. I knew I had just about as much experience as he did with actually kissing, but I've read a lot of romance novels and girly magazines. That's got to count for something, right?

I organized my thoughts and decided on what to do. I gathered up all of my courage and nibbled slightly on his bottom lip. To my surprise he pulled away slightly before kissing me again, turning the tables to that he was chewing on my lip. He placed his hand on the nape of my neck and brought his other further underneath me so that I was lifted slightly off the bed. He ran his hand up between my shoulder blades and then down to my lower back. That was it; time for phase two of my plan.

I gently pushed pushed my tongue into his mouth. N obliged, doing the same as he began to take the lead. I never knew that he had it in him.

I was pressed tightly up against him, aand my hands were still entangled in his hair when he pulled away. We were both panting, him a bit more than me. He gulped and closed his eyes again as if he were contemplating something.

"White... if we don't stop now, I won't be able to control myself. I don't want to hurt you," he said, breathing heavily. I giggled at his cuteness and laced my fingers around the back of his neck. N's eyes widened and I smiled.

"Maybe I don't want to stop."

* * *

><p><p>

Posted this ages ago on dA, just now getting along to posting it here. ^^; Lemons next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Rubik's Revolution: Chapter 2

White POV

My first M! / LEMON; sex ahead!

N propped himself up by his arms and looked down at me. A light blush crept across his face and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times like a magikarp before he actually said something.

"...WHAT?" he asked me incredulously. I rolled my eyes at him and pulled him down to me so that my face was buried in his hair.

"I said I don't want to stop," I repeated as I pulled away so I could look him in the eyes. They were wide and his face was a color I had never seen before. Suddenly, he shook his head and collapsed his arms. He was now back to being directly on top of me, and his lips brushed my ear as he spoke.

"Are you sure? What we're about to do cannot be undone, White," he whispered huskily. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I think I'm in love with you, N, I don't want it to be anyone else..." I said quietly. N returned the gesture and lifted me off the bed slightly so he could hug me.

"I... I th-think I... l-love you t-t-too," he stuttered. He laid me back on the bed and readjusted his position on top of me.

"S-so... what now?" he asked, averting his gaze in embarrassment. I laughed and wrapped my legs around where his hips were and kissed him.

"Well, we could start here," I said. N smirked and pressed his lips against mine with a new passion. He nibbled and licked at my bottom lip, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I smiled against his mouth and happily obliged, doing the same. N snaked his hand underneath me and grabbed for my butt. I jumped slightly at the squeeze he gave me, and he pulled away. Did he think I didn't like it or something? I grabbed his hand and placed it back where it was, continuing to kiss him passionately. I could feel N smile as he massaged it in a gentle manner before his other hand slid up the back of my shirt. I gasped into his mouth as his cool skin met with my own, giving me goosebumps.

I moved my hands from their prior position and began to unbutton his shirt. It slid to the floor quietly and I groaned at his clothing choice. I STILL had to take off his clingy black under armor, and I knew that wouldn't be easy in our current position. I pulled away from his lips for a second and he looked at me uncertainly.

"White? Did I do something wrong?" he questioned me in a concerned voice. I giggled and pushed him slightly off of me.

"No, silly! It's just really hard to take off your shirt when you're so close to me," I said. N smiled at me. He slid his hand out of my shirt and reached for his own, peeling it away from his skin and tossing it over his head. It landed in a neat pile next to his other shirt and he looked me in the eyes.

"Better?" he questioned jokingly.

"Much," I giggled as he leant down back on top of me and started where we left off. He glided my sleeveless vest off of me carefully and placed it on the floor next to his clothes. He slid his hand back up my shirt and fumbled with my bra clumsily, all the while grabbing my behind. He sighed in frustration at the apparent difficulty of the latch and I laughed. Pulling away, I unlatched my bra for him and let it slide off my body. I pulled it out from the bottom of my white tank top and smile at him.

N blushed, and I dropped it onto my vest.

"W-W-White, I can see your n... your n-nipples..." I had to use all of my power not to laugh as he looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

"You're going to see much more than that, you know," I said as I pressed my self as close as I could get to him. N took his hand and moved it up to the front of my shirt, grabbing my breast experimentally. I let out a quick gasp and began kissing him again. He brought his other hand up to my chest and squeezed both of my breasts at the same time. He was gentle, making sure he wouldn't hurt me.

I slid my hands up his chest and then back down to his belt. I hastily unhooked it and he grunted, using one hand to fling it away before continuing with my chest. I felt something hard pressing up against my hand as I unbuttoned his slacks. I pulled his zipper and tugged at his pants. N helped, and soon they were in the pile of clothing as well. I could see the bulge in his bright green underpants and I blushed, realizing what had been pressing up against my hand. Was he big? Would it hurt too badly?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when N removed his hands from my chest and yanked at the hem of my tank top. I gave him permission and he guided it over my head and sat up slightly, taking me in with his emerald eyes. I blushed and looked away, wanting to cover my chest. N's face got even redder and he took a shaking hand and pressed it to where my heart was.

"Is it okay if... if I.. t-touch you? I mean, I k-know I touched you when you had your sh-sh-shirt on, but is it okay if I touch you n-now? It... seems a little different, is all," he stuttered out, looking at me questioningly. I shakily grabbed his hand and placed it back on my breast. Smilingly nervously up at him I nodded. N brought his other hand up to cup my face and kissed me gently as he moved his thumb in a circular motion over my nipple. I gasped and threaded my fingers through his hair. My stomach felt as if it would implode on itself , and I found my self moaning his name.

He began kissing me with more fervor again, moving his hand from cupping my face to pulling out my pony tail. He moved his kisses away from my lips and onto my neck, gently kissing it and giving a few small licks. He kissed down in between my breasts before removing his hand from one of them and kissing them each softly.

I cried out softly as he trailed kisses down my stomach to where my jean shorts buttoned. He looked at me sheepishly before unbuttoning them carefully and bringing down my zipper. He pulled them off before crawling back up in between my legs and kissing me. I pressed my self against him tightly and could feel his erection poking me through my underwear. I wrapped my legs back around him and gently swayed against his hips, getting a loud groan from N in response. N blushed and covered his mouth with his hand, looking away. I placed a hand on his cheek and brought his face back to mine, looking into his eyes.

"Hey," I whispered to him, "It's okay to be a little noisy."

N pulled his hand away from his blushing face and began kissing my neck as I continued to press myself up against his crotch. He groaned into my neck and I let out a small gasp. He seemed to be getting more aroused by this. I pulled my hips away from him before crushing them to my own again, shuddering with the feeling of him pressing into my nether regions. N brought his hands downwards before they latched onto the waistband of my panties. He took his face from my neck and stared into my eyes, his face no longer as red as it had been before. I grinned and reached my hand down to assist him.

My panties gone, N sat up and looked down at me.

"White... are you sure you want to do this? I... I can probably stop now if you want," he said as he looked farther down. His eyes widened slightly as he saw me in all my glory. I felt my face heat up as I nodded, unlatching my legs from around him and placing my hands on the waistband of his boxers. I pulled them down and saw his...his... erection. He was larger than what I had been expecting. My face was so red by now, it could probably be compared to the color maroon.

N's face turned bright red as well and he placed his hands on my knees. He slowly spread my legs and looked down, blushing. What is this, an OBGYN appointment? Sensing my annoyance, he moved so that he was back on top of me and looked me straight in the eyes. I stuck my arms underneath his so that my hands rested on his shoulder blades. I could feel him poking into my thigh and I breathed heavily knowing what we were about to do.

"White, are you ready?" he asked in a concerned voice. I shut my eyes tightly.

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered. N nodded and wrapped his arms delicately around me.

"I love you," he whispered to me. I could feel him getting closer to my entrance.

"I love you too," I replied. I could fell the tip of him sticking up against me now and I shivered. N entered me slowly. It didn't hurt at first, when only his head was inside of me, but then I felt a sharp pain. It felt like I was being ripped on the inside and I cried out quietly, tears streaming down my face.

"Oh- oh my God, White are you okay? Sh-should I stop- ah!" N began to ask me in a worried voice, but I wrapped my legs around him and brought him completely inside of me. I could see N's eyes burning in pleasure as he looked down at my tear-stained face

"White..." he gasped. I smiled through my tears at him and kissed his cheek.

"Please... c-continue," I whispered. N brought his face down to my own and kissed me passionately, pulling out slightly. I mentally prepared myself for what to do. He thrusted back inside of me and grunted, I cried out again, this time not so quietly. I raised my hips slightly to meet him and he moaned. He pulled out a bit further this time before repeating the process. It seemed to hurt less the more he pulled out, and I urged him on, saying;

"Faster," to him in a hushed voice.

He nodded and pulled out completely before nimbly thrusting back inside of me. I thrust my own hips forward so that not a centimeter of him was outside of me. I yelled out loud and dug my nails into his back at the sudden feeling of his hips grinding against my own. The pain dulled to a throb as he thrusted again, grabbing my behind to crush me against him. My nails scraped against the flesh in between his shoulder blades as he thrusted more, a bit harder and faster each time. I kept up with him, rising to meet him each time. The tears continued to flow and he reached up a hand to wipe them away. Even when we were doing something so dirty; so misbehaved, he still found a way to be sweet.

His hands wandered from my butt to my chest, and he groped them in a slightly more rough way as he continued to thrust relentlessly. My legs fell from around his hips as he began going rapidly in and out of me, his grunting turning into yells of pleasure. It hurt less than it had in the beginning, but there was still a new type of pain that I just couldn't place.

N began to grip my shoulders tightly as his thrusts became almost frantic and rushed.

"W-White... I'm going to..." he mumbled shakily. I reached up from his shoulders and grabbed the back of his head, forcing his lips down to my own. I felt him shudder and he pulled out once more and thrust hard back into me. I felt him come into me, and he yelled out as he did. The pain stopped and a completely new, amazing feeling replaced it as I arched my back in ecstasy. I felt complete as he filled me up inside, and I breathed out his name. It felt as if everything inside of me was whole and complete, bustling with warmth.

N slowly sat up and looked down, gingerly pulling out of me. His eyes widened and he looked up at me with a panicked expression before glancing back down at my privates.

"You're bleeding!" he said with a hint of urgency in his voice. Before I could say anything, he had pulled on his boxers and was shakily standing up.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he called out over his shoulder as he made his way over to the door on the other side of his room. He shut the door after him, and I felt something begin to slowly trickle down my leg. I sat up with slight difficulty and looked down in between my spread legs. There was a small bit of blood mixed with a whitish fluid that was dripping out of my opening. I laid back onto the bed and crossed my legs in an attempt to not, er, 'leak' on N's bed. It hurt to cross them, but I didn't want him to get mad at me.

I jumped when I heard the door open and saw N walking towards me with a wet washcloth.

"I'm so sorry, N-" I looked down at the spot on his bed that had appeared underneath of me.

"-I think I got some on your bed..."

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault that you were b-bleeding anyways," he said calmly as he sat down at the end of his bed next to my feet. He blushed and scratched the back of his head as he placed both of his hands on my twisted knees.

"C-Could you spr-spread your legs for m-me?" he asked abashedly. I blushed. Did he want to do it again? I gently moved my legs apart and winced. N's eyes widened slightly as he looked down again.

"That's... that's my..." he said as he saw the murky fluid running down my thigh. He shook his head and unfolded the washcloth, placing it gently on the inside of my thighs. He wiped them up and down slowly, removing the blood and cum from my legs. He then placed it above my opening and gently dabbed away the remaining fluid. I winced slightly as he bent down and kissed me gently on each thigh before placing my knees back together.

He crawled back up to me and collapsed on the bed, throwing a cover over us. He turned towards me and looked me in the eyes, and I couldn't help but begin to cry. He hugged me to his chest and placed his head on top of mine as my cries became sobs and I clutched to him desperately.

"N-" I sobbed into his chest, entangling his legs with my own. "Do... do you r-really love me? Or.. or... or did you j-just want to g-get into my p-p-pants?"

N tightened his hold on me and I hugged myself to him closely. He buried his face in my hair and let out a sigh.

"I- I love you more than I've ever loved anything else. I would never trick you into m-making love with me," he said softly into my hair. I snuggled up to him and stifled a sob as he continued to stroke my hair gently. We fell asleep like that, me crying into his arms and him whispering sweet nothings into my ear.


End file.
